Land of PikaLove
by Pete the Rock
Summary: Ash, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie help Frank and Jean with a new Pikachu movie, but Ash and Serena will have new roles besides voicing Pokémon.


_Disclaimer: No ownership of Pokémon._

**_Land of PikaLove_**

* * *

Ash, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena were in the Pokémon Center when Nurse Joy came forward to the desk. "Serena, you've got a call," Joy called. Serena came to the desk and looked to the note offered. Her eyes grew double in size.

"It's from Frank!" she gasped. Ash, Clemont and Bonnie came to Serena's side to get a clear picture.

"Frank, from Pikachu Land?" recalled Bonnie.

"Who else?" believed Clemont. Serena looked to the note.

"He wants us to call him back!" she read. To Ash, it's an opportunity.

"Let's!" he urged. "Frank probably has something for us!" Serena nodded before going to the phone and dialing the number. Frank soon appeared on the screen.

"Ash!" he cheered. "Serena! Just whom I was looking for!"

"Hey, Frank!" greeted Ash. "What's up?"

"You'll love this: there's a surprise for you back in Pikachu Land. Jean and I, even the Pikachus have something special if you wanna come by." The kids looked to each other and nodded with huge smiles.

"Once we get our Pokémon," Clemont brought up. "We'll come by!"

"Splendid!" cheered Frank. "We'll see you soon, then!" Soon enough, the Center's chime,

"Ash, Serena, Clemont?" the voice spoke. "Your Pokémon are ready for pickup." This prompted the gang to get their Pokémon, including Pikachu and Dedenne.

"Get this, Dedenne," Bonnie started. "We're going back to Pikachu Land!" Pikachu and Dedenne gasped but became gleeful to the trip back to see all the Pikachus. With knowledge of where Pikachu Land was, they arrived in short time and were greeted by the pack of Mouse Pokémon.

"Hey, everyone!" welcomed Ash. The Pikachus pounced onto Ash and Pikachu with only the few Cosplay Pikachus watching. Soon enough the director and granddaughter arrived.

"You all made it!" welcomed Frank. "And the Pikachus couldn't wait!" Jean turned to the Cosplay Pikachus and giggled.

"Well… almost all the Pikachus," she pointed. Serena helped Ash from the pile as Clemont wondered about the call.

"So, what's the occasion?" he asked.

"It's actually good news," Frank started. "The movie we did together, 'Lightning Fast! Brave and Strong! Super Pikachu!' has been a smash hit with fans!" Some of the Pikachus brought out a basket full of letters. Each one opened a letter and seeing hearts on some.

"Rave reviews!" awed Serena.

"These people loved 'Super Pikachu'!" realized Ash. "Everyone here was awesome!" The Pikachus cheered in unison.

"In fact," Jean informed, "They loved my grandpa's work, they wanted to see what else he could do. So, he's written another Pikachu movie! It just needs voices for the new flick." The kids and Pokémon blinked in curiosity.

"And does it have a title?" asked Bonnie.

"Oh, does it ever!" confirmed Frank. "It's called… PikaLove Star!" Serena's and Bonnie's faces bared sweat drops to the title. "Picture this, Pikachu Pop Star lives a normal lifestyle of glitz and glamour but seeing Ash's Pikachu has her challenge what she wants: fame or romance for the Pikachu she can't turn away from. Pikachu Rock Star also helps out, fighting to win Pikachu Pop Star's heart. Naturally, I'll be doing Pikachu Rock Star's lines and Ash, you'll take your Pikachu's voice." Ash pumped his fists. "Serena, you'll also be in this as well." Feeding off the news of Super Pikachu's success, Serena's face beamed in delight.

"Of course!"she agreed.

"Pikarific! Not only will all your Pokémon aid in this, but I have you honor the lines of Pikachu Pop Star!" Serena's face went blank and pale from the split-second decision.

"Wait… what!?" Pikachu Pop Star came to Ash's Pikachu.

("I did have some feelings after our last performance,") she admitted.

("Y-You did, huh?") stuttered Ash's Pikachu. Pikachu Rock Star came to ease Ash's Pikachu while Pikachu Belle, Pikachu Libre and Pikachu PhD also stopped by to see him as well.

("Ready to have a little fun?") squeaked Pikachu Rock Star. Ash's Pikachu seemed up to the task.

("I am!") replied Ash's Pikachu. With all the Pikachus supporting the Cosplay Pikachus and Ash's Pikachu, the film would take place. The movie's filming was done by Frank, Jean, Clemont, Bonnie and the other Pokémon guiding the Pikachus in their scenes as Serena arrived at the sound booth as Jean stepped out.

"Ready to be Pikachu Pop Star?" she asked. Serena nodded, ready to act her lines. "Great! I did highlight your lines in pink. Ash's are in yellow."

"Got it!" replied Serena. She entered as Jean joined Bonnie on the soundboard. Seeing Ash by a stand and mic, Serena's face became red.

"Hey, Serena!" he greeted. "Everything going okay?" Serena's head bobbed a little. "Alright… The script's ready to go. You're starting things on Bonnie's signal."

"O-Okay…" Hearing the stutter, Ash became a little concerned.

"Are you sure? You look a little…" Serena shook her head in denial.

"It's nothing!" She soon stood by Ash on her stand. She took a few deep breaths in order to ease herself. Jean came over the speaker.

"Alright, Serena… you ready to roll?" she questioned.

"I am," she answered.

"Okay!" cheered Bonnie. "When the light goes on, you start and three seconds later, it's Ash's line. Everything else is normal. Remember how to act, okay?"

"Make it feel and sound genuine," Jean advised. The lights dimmed except for over the scripts. Serena's nerves began to show. That's when the green light came on. The show began and Serena's first.

"Uh, Piko!" she stammered. Ash counted with his fingers before he acted.

"Poppy?" he read with a "gasp." "What are you doing here? What about Rocky?" Looking at the script, Ash's Pikachu was named Piko, Pikachu Pop Star was named Poppy, Pikachu Rock Star was named Rocky and the cast had more, including different colored highlights for those voicing their respected Pikachu. Serena's face grew redder.

"R-Rocky's my b-brother! He's been o-over p-protective of me, even as I-I said I'm a big Pikachu!" She jerked her head away as Ash read his line with a "startled" gulp.

"He's your brother!? Why didn't you tell me about that?" Hearing nothing, Ash turned to Serena hoping for her to read her line. She trembled horrifically.

"CUT!" snapped Jean. This snapped Serena from her shivers and she turned with her hand pushing the script from the stand.

"My script!" she shrieked. Ash dove to get the script but so did Serena… and towards each other. Ash caught the script, but saw Serena falling onto him. There was a heavy thud. Jean and Bonnie entered the sound room.

"What happened!?" the little girl cried. Serena's eyes were closed but she felt something…

'_I'm okay…'_ she thought. _'But what am I feeling? And on my lips? It feels… soft… and warm…'_ She opened her eyes… and in her sight was Ash's chocolate eyes. His eyes told Serena her position. _'Ash? If we're at eye-level, then…' _She felt her lips and finally realized the situation. Ash and Serena were kissing. Jean's eyes just about escaped her head while Bonnie's eyes sparkled with a pair of hearts. Finally, Serena lifted herself from Ash in shock. "I'm so sorry!" Ash began to dig himself from underneath Serena.

"That wasn't how I thought I get my first kiss on the lips," he giggled as he touched his lips.

"I'm so sorry, Ash! I didn't mean to crush you or kiss you! I was just-"

"Hey, relax… I'm here with you. If you need help, you can tell me." Serena's sigh of relief lisped out.

"I will." Serena helped Ash onto his feet before noticing an astounded Bonnie.

"That was so cute!" she billowed with a laugh. "Can you do that again? Maybe have Ash on top-"

"Oh no, Bonnie!" denied Jean before carrying Bonnie away. "We still have a script to read." She closed the door and allowed Ash and Serena to set themselves up. Ash came to Serena's stand.

"I'm ready," she said calmly. "I now know what I have to say and how to say it." Ash bobbed a nod.

"I know," he whispered. "I'm here if you need it." After setting themselves for the second take, Ash and Serena performed better and their lines were made. After a long day, Clemont and Bonnie fed all the Pikachus, including the Cosplay Pikachus and Ash's Pikachu. Frank and Jean made food for everyone who helped out. The Pikachus made a bonfire and gathered around it as Ash, Serena and Ash's Pikachu joined on a balcony. "What a day! Doing voice acting was a bit tough."

"I know, right?" Then, Serena huffed a sigh as she held Pikachu Pop Star. "I had an easier time with Frank and with Bonnie and Jean."

"I was gonna say… What happened?"

"Well, when Frank announced the story and who's playing who, I got more nervous than any showcase I've been."

"How? You've been mostly prepared for almost anything out there. So have I. In fact, I don't remember the last time I've been nervous for anything."

("No nerves?") wondered Pikachu Libre.

"I wish I had your charisma," Serena hoped. "Actually, I wish I had you as Poppy has Piko." Pikachu Pop Star seemed interested to her meaning.

"Me?" irked Ash. Then he recalled the incident in the sound room. "Wait, this isn't about the kiss we had, right?"

"Well, something like that. Ever since I saw you, I recalled the camp we attended. How you helped me, how you took care of me when I got hurt… Seeing you again after so long, I can tell you that I wanted to see you again." Ash sighed as he leaned onto the railing.

"Serena, I don't remember the camp as much as you do. You do realize that, right?"

"It's not exactly that. I missed you and when I did remember, I wanted to come clean about my feelings for you." This made Ash sit up and face Serena.

"Feelings… for me?" The reply made Serena nod.

"I want to be with you when you do become Pokémon Master… and beyond in life. I'd want to spend all my time with you. We can start with being boyfriend and girlfriend." The Pikachus gasped at the news while Ash was surprised.

"Whoa, boyfriend and girlfriend? Just like Poppy and Piko…" Finally, recalling the script, Ash figured on Serena's meaning. "I see… it's love… and you love me, right?" It made Serena cheer in confirmation.

"YES!" She threw her hat off, ripped Ash's cap off and kissed him in the lips. Ash felt the kiss, shocked to the confession. He relented and accepted the kiss as the Pikachus swarmed and tackled the new couple as Serena's and Ash's tongue twirled around each other. Ash's Pikachu and Pikachu Pop Star shared a laugh as a Pichu emerged as well behind Pikachu Belle. The next few days, PikaLove Star finished thanks to Clemont, Bonnie, Ash, Serena and their Pokémon. When it came to theaters, it was another smash hit. However, nothing can be more smashing than Ash's and Serena's new bond as boyfriend and girlfriend. It was an electrifying moment for Pikachu's human friends to spark the least.


End file.
